prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 165
Rehearsals and preparations for the escape continue in the laundry. Meg packs up ready for the move out of her flat, and is just about to look through Lizzie's book when Vera arrives. Bea warns Doreen she can't stay with Judy for long after they escape, and that they should split up quickly for both their sake. Lizzie is having second thoughts and considers escaping along with Doreen. Gillespie is on duty opening the security gates in the morning, as many of the officers are going to Meg's wedding. Erica and Vera help Meg with her make-up, though Vera overdoes the grey eye shadow, and Meg ends up looking like a bush baby. Weasel responds to Helen's veiled threats to have him beaten up and hands over the driving licenses. Colleen Powell is told by Gillespie that she will have to work unpaid overtime on the day of the pantomime. Bea is worried that she won't be able to get new batteries for her torch, but Lizzie says she'll arrange it. Anne offers to help, and Bea is alarmed when it becomes clear that she means with the escape rather than the panto. Meg arrives at the church to find Bob is still outside, but this is only a minor hitch as Tracey is late arriving. After the car from Barnhurst draws up, the wedding goes ahead. Lizzie steals the batteries for Bea from a radio in a staff room locker, and narrowly escapes being caught by Gillespie. As he and Colleen approach the staff room they are discussing the posting of officers on the roof. Lizzie passes this on to the women: Judy wants to call the escape off, but Bea says to wait and see. The sets are put up inside the marquee, which gives Margo enough time to work out that the manhole cover isn't visible from the roof over the top of the tent. Judy writes a note to Erica to explain the reasons for the escape. Helen hires a van (in disguise as a lesbian, making obvious reference to her girlfriend). During the performance, Gillespie hangs around backstage, worrying Bea and Judy. Helen parks the van near where the tunnel comes out. Lil is given the job of planting a ladder and blanket to make it look as though the escape was over the fence. Cinderella appears veiled in the final wedding scene, so Phyllis takes Doreen's place and Hazel substitutes for Mouse. Judy, Doreen, Mouse and Irene take in turns to make a run from the marquee to the drain. As another prisoner replaces the drain cover, she notices Anne has been watching all the time. Doreen is scared of the tunnels and wants to turn back, but Judy forces her to go on. Lizzie finds Doreen's teddy backstage and Anne offers to help her get down the tunnel to follow Doreen. The women hear someone following them, but only Doreen is pleased to see that it's only Lizzie: Judy points out she has no street clothes, and a geriatric in a pink tutu isn't going to last long on the outside. Anne helps Bea to get down the drain to bring Lizzie back, but after replacing the drain cover, Anne fetches a wheelbarrow of rubbish and uses it to hide the tunnel entrance and prevent anyone getting back up. The women hear Bea calling and wait for her to catch up and take Lizzie back, but as they set off again Irene grabs hold of an unsafe roof beam which gives way and the tunnel roof caves in, crushing her and trapping the other women Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season